hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
4327 Atlantic Hurricane Season (THG)
The 4327 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hyperactive hurricane season that featured 41 storms, 30 named storms, 21 hurricanes and 15 major hurricanes. It lasted all the way into February 4328 with a surprise with the last named storm, as well as the strongest hurricane on record since Hurricane Lester (3390). Hurricane One On April 2, the 4327 Atlantic Hurricane Season started off way before it officially began with NHC monitoring an area of disturbed weather. NHC named it potential tropical cyclone One, which later became Tropical Storm One when hurricane hunters found a closed circulation. NHC began issuing tropical storm watches for the Yucatan and warnings for parts of Honduras. On April 3rd, TS One began to intensify until it reached a peak of 75 mph minimal hurricane strength on the 4th, prompting NHC to upgrade the watches to hurricane warnings and tropical storm warnings. On April 5th, One, now a hurricane, made landfall at peak intensity at 1200 UTC, near Belize City. Hurricane One caused heavy rains and mudslides, flooding that killed over 20 people. One rapidly weakened and dissipated on the 6th of April. Tropical Storm Two Tropical Storm Two was a weak tropical storm but it's affects were noticeable. On April 29, TD Two formed from an area of disturbed weather over the northeastern Bahamas. On April 30, NHC designated TD Two as Tropical Storm Two when Recon found 40 mph winds but no further strengthening was expected, and the NHC issued TS warnings for a small area from Miami to Orlando east coast. TS Two made landfall shortly after midnight near Melbourne, FL. TS Two weakened to a remnant low and dissipated on May 2, without much incident. Hurricane Three On May 17, a robust area of convection unusual for this time of year, especially before the official start of hurricane season, quickly became TS Three. On May 18, Three started to slowly intensify to a category 1 hurricane east of the Lesser Antilles, and at peak intensity after crossing Barbuda on May 21. NHC issued hurricane warnings and some of Hispaniola was evacuated, due to the threat of a landfall. Surely enough, Hurricane Three made landfall having slightly weakened, but was still very strong, and killing over 400 people. Hurricane Three rapidly weakened to a TS and eventually a remnant low after crossing Cuba and dissipating on the 26th. Hurricane Four On May 21, NHC began monitoring an invest east of the Lesser Antilles. On May 22, PTC Four formed from the invest and quickly became a weak TS on the 23rd of May. NHC began issuing advisories for the Leeward Islands, in advance of strengthening for Antigua and Barbuda, and norther islands. On May 25, TS Four strengthened into a weak category 1, now about 500 miles off the Antilles. NHC began issuing hurricane warnings for the islands. On May 26, Four, now a category 2, entered warmer waters and quickly strengthened to peak intensity on its pass north of the islands. The Leeward Islands were affected; heavy bands of rain and 60 mph winds caused some damage and some flooding occurred, rip currents and storm surge killed 3 people. On May 28, Hurricane Four began to turn north and eventually became extratropical by May 31. Four passed by Bermuda as a C1 hurricane before dissipating on the 2nd of June, causing some damage. a falling tree caused a fatality in Bermuda. Hurricane Five TS Five formed quickly from an area of robust convection south of Cuba, and NHC quickly issued hurricane warnings for the western tip of Cuba on June 20. On June 21, TS Five went from 45 mph TS to a 80 mph category 1 hurricane and began moving northwest and eventually northeast, after rapidly intensifying to a category 2 hurricane with winds of 110 mph, as it slammed Cuba, killing dozens of people. Before Five even crossed Cuba, on June 21, a rip current killed 2 people in Miami, FL. On June 22, having weakened some, made a second landfall in the Florida Keys, at 100 mph. On June 23rd, Five accelerated off the coast and into the southeast coast a couple days later, and the southeast prepared. On June 25, moving at nearly 30 mph, passed over multiple states. This hurricane achieved a record forward speed of nearly 45 mph, due to a strong steering current. Five dissipated over Nova Scotia on the 28th, but not before being a nuisance in several states and killing over 10 people. Hurricane Six On July 3, TS Six formed from an area of low pressure east of the Lesser Antilles. Quickly gathering strength, Six was a minimal hurricane on its pass over the Antilles. NHC forecasted a weak storm to landfall somewhere in the Yucatan, but they were wrong. Instead, Six rapidly intensified from a C1 to a category 5 hurricane, prompting immediate evacuation and hurricane warnings for the Yucatan. On July 7, Hurricane Six reached peak intensity before weakening due to multiple eyewall replacement cycles. On July 10, now with peak winds of 150 mph, Six landfalled and devastated the Yucatan, killing hundreds of people. On the 11th, Six weakened to a category 2 and entered the Bay of Campeche, and NHC issued hurricane warnings for a large swath along the Mexican coast. On July 12, Six made a second landfall near the Texas Border, killing an additional 90 people and causing over $101 billion in damages. On the 13th, Six rapidly weakened and made a loop inland. Six dissipated on the 14th. Six was the 2nd most deadly hurricane of the 4327 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Hurricane Seven Tropical Storm Eight